


Shattered Illusion

by TheFifthElement



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Memory Alteration, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthElement/pseuds/TheFifthElement
Summary: Agent Washington is hellbent on revenge against the Reds and Blues for leaving him on the cliff to die years ago, but something does not feel right. Tucker knows the truth, that Wash is being used by Felix and Locus and has been tricked into doing so. He'll get Wash back, no matter what he has to do.





	Shattered Illusion

                Agent Washington was pissed. Felix and Locus had assured him that the plan would work. That those Sim troopers would pay for what they had done to him. That Washington would easily be able to take them all out, then move onto Carolina and then finally get payback on her. But that had not happened, Felix and Locus had failed to mention that they had an AI with them, and not just any AI, they had Washington’s old AI. Epsilon.

                The plan had been working. Washington had been waiting for this chance ever since he had been left on that snowy Cliffside years ago after they had taken out Maine. When Felix and Locus found him and told him that they knew where the troopers were, and that they had an alive Carolina with them as a bonus, Washington agreed. Some of the details of the past few years are a bit fuzzy, if he thinks of them too hard it only becomes harder to remember. A side effect of what Epsilon had done he supposed. But the plan. It was fairly decent for being thought up by the two mercs, Washington had no faith or trust in them, he was just using them for this exact reason. To get to the people who had wronged him.

                They had split up, Felix had gone to distract Carolina, while Locus was at his vantage point high up watching over Washington while he took out the troopers. Locus was only there on the off chance something went wrong. And it did. And he did nothing. Washington had one of the troopers on his knees in front of him, he had forgotten their names after the Cliffside and never bothered learning them again, the trooped was dazed and Washington could see some blood leaking from under his helmet. Good. Washington reached for the knife attached to his thigh, it was time to get started on taking them out when there was a horrible buzzing noise over the radio. His HUD on his helmet let him know that it was Felix who was broadcasting it. The noise ended and Washington looked up to see Carolina standing in front of him.

                “Donut. Epsilon. NOW!” She had shouted. The trooper in pink armor behind her had thrown a grenade straight up to where Locus was positioned, taking him out unless he had already moved, Washington had not turned to see, too busy staring at the AI that had blinked into existence in front of him.

                “Epsilon.” Washington had growled. Then the AI had zoomed towards him and everything went black.

* * *

 

                When Washington woke up, he did not have his armor on. This was not surprising, he was assuming that he was not under capture by the sim troopers and Carolina. What was surprising however, was the fact that he was lying on a bed, in a bedroom. A very familiar feeling bedroom. Sitting up he looked around at the various objects in the room, they all seemed to tug at his memories for some reason. He was about to stand to look around the room to find out just where he was when he heard the murmur of voices outside the door. Silently moving from the bed, Washington moved forward to near the door, close enough to hear the conversation but far away enough to attack whoever came in through the door. He could hear one voice, which definitely belonged to Carolina, and another male voice, which was very familiar. This voice filled him with feelings that he had not felt in years, and it stirred something in his lower belly, almost as if he had been yearning to hear this voice for the whole time he was gone. Strange.

                “You’re not going in there. Look at you. What he did to you. I agree that we need to find a way to fix what happened but not like this. Not with you in direct danger.” Carolina. She must be speaking about their plan of what to do with Washington.

                “He won’t hurt me.” There was that male voice again.

                “He already has.” They must be talking about the trooper Washington had almost killed.

                “More. He won’t hurt me anymore. Trust me, I know how to get through to him.”

                “Tu-“

                “Don’t say it. I need him to remember it.” Who to remember what? Washington’s head was still fuzzy from whatever Epsilon had done to him, he was struggling to keep up with the vague conversation.

                “You’re not even in armor.”

                “Neither is he.” The male voice. Washington needed to find out who that was.

                “That’s beside the point. If he hurts you even more, or does something worse. He won’t ever forgive himself. I’m not sure he’ll forgive himself for what he’s already done.” Carolina sounded . . . upset? It was an emotion that Washington was surprised to hear from her.

                “Me neither. But I’m going in. I need to. Just like how you need to go to Epsilon, he’s struggling with what he had to do Carolina. He needs a friend as well.”

                “Fine. I’ll go. But don’t do anything reckless. We won’t be able to pull him back from that.”

                “I won’t.” Washington heard footsteps moving away from the door, but only one pair. That meant someone was still outside the door and may be coming in. He backed up a few paces and took up a defensive position in preparation. The door slid open and in stepped a man. He looked . . . beautiful. The sight of him took Washington’s breath away, but he was hurt. He had a black eye, and a nasty gash on his forehead that had been stitched up. The man narrowed his eyes slightly when he saw the defensive position Washington was in. Oh right, it was him who had hurt the man. The door slid closed behind him and locked with an audible click. They were alone.

                “You’re awake.” There was the voice. The one that filled Washington with so much warmth and goodness, being face to face with the man had only made the feelings more intense.

                “I am. Yes. What are you going to do to me?”

                “We’re going to help you Wash.” Wash. The man had called him Wash. Not Agent. Not Washington. But Wash. And it had just seemed so right. He was Wash, wasn’t he? The confused, fuzzy feeling in his head came back.

                “Help me? How?” Wash straightened up. Relaxing slightly, he felt he could trust this man. That he would not attack him.

                “What do you remember? When is the last time you were with us?” The man stepped slightly forward when he said that. Washington tensed back up, he narrowed his eyes at him. He should know the last time they met, when he and his friends left him on a cliff to die. Without realising he had moved, Washington had the man pressed back against the door, Washington’s hands around his throat.

                “I remember you leaving me to die. I helped you to kill the Meta. Maine. I helped you and you all left me there.” Washington pressed his hands in tighter to the man’s throat.

                “That never happened.”

                “Don’t lie to me.”

                “I’m not. Think harder about it.” The man then raised his hands to clasp around Washington’s. The sight of their hands clasped together triggered something in Wash’s mind, he gasped and his hands loosened around his throat, allowing him to breath. The image of their hands clasped together flashed through Wash’s mind, sitting next to each other holding hands, falling asleep while they held hands, in bed with him and clasping their hands together while they-

                “What was that?”

                “What? Wash, did you remember something?” The man was still gasping slightly and holding onto Wash’s hands.

                “It was you. You made the AI do something to me. To my mind. Again.” While he said that Washington dropped his hands from the man’s throat and replaced it with his forearm pressed against it, his other arm grasping the front of the man’s shirt in order to lift him off the ground. The man gasped at being lifted up and pressed against the door by only his throat and a hand in his shirt. He scrambled about before lifting his legs to wrap around Wash’s waist, this movement pulled Wash closer to the man so he was now using all of his body weight to hold him against the door. The feeling of his body against the man’s caused a hitch in Wash’s breathing, it felt like he belonged here. Wash whispered to the man, “What’s happening?”

                “You had memories implanted yes. But not by us.” The man whispered back, raising his arms to wrap around Wash’s shoulders.

                “Felix and Locus.” Wash moved his arms to hold onto the man’s thighs.

                “Yes. They took you from us and made you think you never knew us.” The man moved his hand to stroke against his implants on the back of his neck, Wash shuddered at the movement.

                “How do I know what’s real? How do I know you’re telling the truth?” The man leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Wash’s.

                “Think. Think about me. What’s my name?” He whispered, his breath ghosting over Wash’s lips. Wash tried to think, it almost hurt to try and find memories that he did not know existed. But he tried, thinking of the man in front of him. The feel of his body pressed against Wash’s, his arms around his shoulders, legs wrapped around his waist.

                “Please Wash. Please come back to me.” These words were whispered right into Wash’s mouth, their lips brushing together and it was like some barrier in Wash’s mind shattered. The life he thought he knew he had led had now become like a dream, and the space it left was filled with his actual memories. Mostly of the man in front of him. The first time they met, the first time they hugged, the first time they kissed, the first time they had sex.

                “Tucker. Fuck, Tucker.” Wash pressed his lips hard against Tucker’s. Tucker smiled into the kiss, then opened his mouth to deepen it, pulling Wash closer by the shoulder. Wash pressed him into the door as much as he could, both of them moaning at the sensation and breaking apart from kissing to breath.

                “Fuck Wash. I missed you so much. When I saw you and you didn’t even recognise me-” Tucker stopped speaking, slowly breathing instead. Wash felt his heart break for what he had done to the man. Wash lifted one hand to Tucker’s face, gently stroking over the cut on his forehead and under his eye.

                “I am so sorry. Tucker, I never meant to hurt you. And if Epsilon hadn’t stopped me I would’ve- I would’ve killed you.” Wash leant in again, softly capturing Tucker’s lips again.

                “You don’t need to apologise Wash. It wasn’t you.” Tucker whispered.

                “At least let me make it up to you.”

                “How would you do that?”

                “I thought you would’ve realised how Tucker.” Wash rolled his hips against Tucker’s while he spoke, making the smaller man groan and drop his back against the door.

                “If you insist on it, I won’t stop you.” Tucker moaned out, while Wash leaned in and started mouthing at Tucker’s neck. “Fuck Wash.”

                “Let me take care of you.” Wash moved one arm under Tuckers thighs and the other behind his back to support him, and lifted the man away from the door and laid him gently on the bed. Wash climbed on top of Tucker, kneeling over the man in between his legs. “I almost think you planned this, by putting me in your room instead of the cells.”

                “I couldn’t put you in there. Carolina wanted to but I just couldn’t.”

                “Thank you.” Wash leaned down to kiss Tucker, at first the kiss was gentle until Tucker rolled his hips up into Wash’s, then both men moaned into the kiss. Wash broke away to start kissing down Tucker’s neck, stopping to suck marks every so often. When he reached the collar Wash sat back and pulled Tucker to sit up as well. Tucker looked at him confused until Wash reached down to the bottom of Tucker’s shirt to pull it over the man’s head. Wash then pushed him to lay back down and started kissing down his chest. Stopping to gently kiss every bruise that he had, no matter how small it was.

                “Wash. Fuck, I missed you so much.” Tucker whispered to him. Wash looked up to see Tucker looking down at him, keeping eye contact Wash then leaned in to mouth at Tucker’s dick through his trousers. “Fuck.” Tucker moaned, breaking eye contact to close his eyes to focus on the sensations. Wash unbuttoned Tucker’s trousers and gently pulled them off of his legs, his mouth kissing each new bit of skin that was revealed. Wash then took off Tucker’s boxers and wrapped a hand around his dick, gently stroking up and down. Tucker reached for Wash and pulled him up to kiss him.

                “What do you want Tucker?” Wash moaned into his mouth.

                “You, I want you. Please fuck me Wash. Fuck me.” Tucker was thrusting up into Wash’s hand that was still wrapped around his dick.

                “You’re- fuck. You’re so- fuck me.” Wash gasped as Tucker reached a hand down to rub Wash through his trousers.

                “No Wash, you’re going to fuck me. Strip.” Tucker winked at Wash as he lifted Wash’s shirt up with the other hand. Wash let go of Tucker to lift his arms to get his shirt off. As soon as it was gone, Tucker’s hands were all over Wash’s chest. “I missed you. I missed this. Fuck, you’re so hot Wash.” Tucker leaned down to strip Wash of his remaining clothes until they were both naked and kissing and running their hands over each other, content to remind themselves of the person they had been missing for so long.

                “We need to get the stuff Tucker.” Wash told him when Tucker refused to let go of Wash. Tucker relented and let Wash off the bed to go collect the lube and condoms, but immediately reaching for him when he was able to. Wash climbed back on the bed, pushing Tucker’s legs apart and settling himself in between his spread legs. He placed the condoms to the side for the moment and squirted out some lube onto his fingers and set to work opening Tucker up.

                He gently pressed one finger inside of Tucker, watching his lover’s face to gauge his reactions to what Wash was doing. Tucker gasped as Wash thrusted his finger in and out of him. “More Wash, I need you.”

                Wash pressed his forehead against Tucker’s stomach, closing his eyes and breathing for a moment. “I’m not gonna last if you keep begging me like that Tucker.” In response, Tucker just smirked and ran a hand through Wash’s hair, pulling slightly. Wash growled back at Tucker and slid a second finger into the man, making the smirk drop from his face, replaced with a gasp. Wash worked Tucker open, adding a third finger before the smaller man was writhing on the bed and grasping at Wash’s hips. Wash removed his fingers and reached over for the condoms but was stopped by Tucker’s hand.

                “No. I wanna feel you Wash.” Wash stared at Tucker for a moment, before leaning down to kiss him again. Tucker grabbed the lube and squirted some onto his hand, stroking Wash’s dick getting him ready. Wash lined himself up and slowly pushed into Tucker, both men groaning at the sensation. They both paused for a moment, getting used to the feeling of being together again, before Wash started to slowly thrust in and out of Tucker. Tucker lifted his legs and wrapped them around Wash’s waist, pulling the man’s hips closer when he thrusted in.

                They continued like that for a while, neither man keeping track of time, both content to move slowly, running their hands over each other, retracing paths their hands had not followed for months. They alternated between kissing, pressing their foreheads together, and just breathing together. The tension in their bodies slowly built up until they both moaned out each other’s names, Tucker spilling out over himself and Wash spilling into Tucker.

                They both stayed for a moment, gently kissing each other, then Wash gently pulled out of Tucker. He moved from the bed and got a towel to clean Tucker up. Wash then climbed back into bed, laying down beside the smaller man and wrapping him in his arms.

                “Thank you Tucker. Thank you for coming to get me.” Wash whispered into Tucker’s ear, softly kissing it when he was done.

                “I’ll always come and get you Wash.” Tucker whispered back, gently kissing him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while working this morning, and of course it became an insane mesh of emotions and got completely out of control compared to what I originally had planned. But I like it.
> 
> https://thefifthelementwrites.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
